creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
The Devil's Advocate
Thus is the tale that swept through out the worlds of the multiverse, A holy priestest who became the most feared demon in the world, Dea Discordiae, Demon Queen. Chapter One The Netherworld has many names, Hell, Oblivion, The Dark World, Underworld. Mortals had so many names for the world demons came from. Demons broke through a barrier between thier worlds and the innoccent world of Pandroma, killing, sacking, and causing chaos. Then, the goddess Pucelle took pity on the humans of Pandroma, and gave them weapons to fight back. On that holy day, Demon hunters rose up, now demons are hidden back into their world, coming out for small raids. A team of three demon hunters was dispatched to drive the final nail into the Netherworld's coffin by killing their leaders, the demon lords, the priestess of there group was successful in killing three, and was currently fighting the final one. The battle against the last demon lord of the Netherworld was intense, sparks flew as two rods of metal hit one another. " Give up, mortal! I would die before I let a pathetic worm like you finish me!" The demon bared it's teeth in an attempt to intimidate it's opponent. The Priestess replied with a laugh. "You poor fool, I am a Priestess of Pucelle, and your taint will never reach the earth." the holy sword in her hand gleamed as she raised it for what was sure to be the final strike. The demon coughed out his last breath as her friends came to check up on her. Her younger brother, Alex. poked the corpse with a dagger. "So It's finished?" His sister laughed. "Yeah, the demon put up a fight, But Pucelle granted me victory." Her friend, Cronis, grinned. "Finally, All the demon lords are gone, with the demons disorgonized for awhile, I guess we can go home safe and sound." They began to laugh, however, there seemed to be a presence there that grew stronger with each second. the laugh died down into a nervous chuckle as each one drew whatever weapons they had. Shapes of all sorts of demons came and gathered around them. "Oh god, we're surrounded." Alex said as he gripped the dagger with all the force he could. One demon stepped out from the crowd. He looked like a viking warrior who froze and made armor out of the ice itself. "What is your name, Woman." He asked in a voice that sounded like a blizzard. The Priestess tried to grip the holy sword. "M-my name is Alloutte, but in the name of Pucelle-" The demons around them began laughing. "Her name has no power here, woman." Another Demon walked right next to the Snow Demon. It was a snake that had arms, with black scales and white eyes. "She is no longer your ally human." it hissed. "Indeed, for you have killed all of our leaders." Alloutte tilted her head. "Isn't that a good thing?" The demons laughed again. "I suppose it would be. However, killing all of the demon lords is a path for those who wish to rule the Netherworld." "And considering that the woman is the one who always the one to do the deed," the snaked laughed. "She is now the De Facto ruler of all the netherworld." There was a three seconded silence. "...What? Is this some kind of demonic joke?" The Frozen Demon Pulled out a blade that appeared to be made out of ice. "I assure you that this is no attempt of humor on our part. In hell strength is all that matters, and you have earned the right to be leading it's forces however you wish." Alex's voice trembled. "M-my sister, a demon queen?" The snake grinned. "So, our queen has a brother, eh? Would you like to join her in ruling the netherworld?" "No!" Alloutte shouted. All yes we're turned on her. She took a deep breath, "If you swear to leave my friends alone, I will accept the title of Demon Queen." The Ice demon lowered his sword. "As you wish, They may leave." "Alloutte!" Cronis yelled. "Go, just tell them i died, at the very least you'll be safe." Aloutte replied. "Tsk, A virtuous one, aren't you?" The snake sighed. "Not for long, Tarvini, not for long." The snow demon said as he placed his cold hand on the priestess's shoulder. "Now then, we must start heading to your new residence, Dea Discorda." The crowd pushed Cronis and Alex out of their way. "Alloutte!" Alex yelled as they moved her farther and farther way. There were tears in his eyes, they disappeared into black mist as the crowd left the lair of the dead demon lord. Chapter Two Alloutte sat in a chair while a succubus was "fixing" up her hair. The room was made of black bricks, as was the rest of the castle, it had a long red carpet and red curtains and the sheets on the bed were the same shade of crimson as the rest of the furniture. The entire castle seemed to be built with this color scheme. The Succubus tried to strike up conversation. "So, did you have a mate back in the human's world?" Alloutte blushed. "I-I don't have to tell it to you!" She replied hastily. "Looks like a touched a nerve, just relax. If you did I would have been happy to help you bring him her, my mistress." 'How?" the succubus smirked. "Oh, it's rather easy to get men to do what I want, When you become a demon, All you have to do is give him the Succubus kiss, Making him your mindless little slave to do whatever you want him to." Alloutte growled. She got off the chair and tackeled the demon, her hands gripped the demons neck "I'm not a demon!" The succubus kept smiling. "Oh, but you will be, my mistress." It's voice broke out, struggling to Breathe. "Your slipping, you won't be a little priestess of Pucelle, you'll be something...Be-tter...unghnn." The demon fell into sleep after that. Alloutte slowly breathed in and out, trying to Calm herself. the door to the room opened as Kamal, the Frost demon came inside. he looked at the succubus lying on the floor. "My my, could you not wait to satisfy your own bloodlust?" "S-she's ...not dead." a weak voice cried out. the demon stared at her. "I see, Baal has just graced you in his bloodlust. How wonder for you to be cursed by the great Lord." Baal, the Dreaded Father, curse me? but Pucelle should have protected me, unless... Aloutte's mind started to think. "You are well on the way to becoming his champion, my lady." The Ice demon laughed. "Champion?" "Yes, soon it will all become clear to you, my lady." There was a brief silence. "Tomorrow, we will go to Kramgslag, our Temple to the great Baal. It will cement your position as the Dea Discorda." The ice demon took out a vial filled with a clear white liquid inside. "Tarvini said to give this to you," he put it down. "A sleeping potion, he thought you could need it ." he left through the door. They keep me locked up in this castle, watching my every move. It seems like they're waiting for something. ''Aloutte sighed. ''Still, they seem intent on keeping me alive amid comfortable at least. ''The succubus started to come too. "Urrrr.. My lady, i think that was enough for today, if you need me i will be -uh- ''conversing ''with Creavies down stairs." ''Finally, All alone. ''she got on to the bed, and took up the vial. ''I sure hope this doesn't kill me. ''the moment it touched her lips she fell into a deep slumber. Chapter Three In her dreams, Alloutte found herself in a black void. The darkness stretched for miles, there was nothing else. Scarily, Alloutte found she could not feel her body, it was as if she was a ghost. Suddenly, the void began to speak. The voice was nearly indescribable, It was evil, deep, fathomless and dark. "Dea Discordia, I am your master, Sarmaron Baal." a long silence penetrated the void. Aloutte found it hard to keep her thoughts straight, as she tried to formulate a response. "I-I-I will not w-weav-ver..." her voice sounded as if she was dying. "P-p-pucelle Bl-less m-me." All of a sudden Baal began to laugh and the void rumbled. "Your will is amazingly strong, it will be a great pleasure to shatter it." There was a terrible pause that followed. Out of the void, Alloutte say her body, sleeping. "Do you think you can resist me? Your body is a canvas to me, your mind is clay, and out of you I will make my greatness known through out the mortal world. You shall be the instrument of my will, and Pucelle shall know the futileness of her love." Her body began to shift, her hair became as black as the void, her skill became so pale she seemed to have a purplish tint, Her nails became claws as sharp as daggers."Go, you pathetic weakling. Go back to your palace where your adoring subjects bask in ''my ''power." Alloutte awoke, her bed covered in cold sweat, she shivered. ''Was that just a dream? ''she got out of the bed, and went over to the mirror. Her eyes widen in shock. the changes that Baal had done to her in the dream had happened, but her eyes had changed as well. The whites of her eyes were as black as midnight, and her irises became red as blood. "No!" Her anger rose, how dare she be dragged down to this! Did Baal know he she was?! She was a Priestess for Pucelle for the holy maiden's sake! In her fury, she barely noticed that she had shattered the mirror and that she was bleeding. "Dae Discordia!" A voice said as there was the sound of clapping. Tarvini laughed with mirth. "My Dae, Baal has truly given you his majesty! You're hardly different from us anymore!" Kamal followed suit into the room. "Baal has chosen well, now we just need to finish her coronation and she can truly rule the netherworld." Her eyes looked defeated, she realized there was no way out of this. "Fine, fine. wh-what are we going to do?" Tarvini smiled. "My Dae, it is a simple matter really. we take you to Kramgslag, and then you must read his unholy writings." According to her superiors at Pucelle's temple, Kramgslag was the darkest and vilest place in Hell. It was it's very heart, said to be where Baal created the demons to be his servants and legions. The cruelest, evilest, monstrous things to ever walk the earth. ''And your one of them. ''Baal's voice spoke in her head. Was it her imagination, or was it really him? Kamal stared at her. "My Dea, I understand if you are nervous, but as I understand after this is over you should not fear ever again. You will have a greater understanding of Baal's will." ''There is no escape, mortal. The voice said. No matter what you do you shall go to Kramslag, and you will serve me. ''she found her lips move on thier own. "Yes, I understand, let us go ." she said in monotone. ''Your body lives to serve. ''fear entered her mind, was Baal breaking through? Tarvini Laughed. "Ah! Our Dea has final gone to the path of wisdom, we shall leave as soon as possible." She wanted to scream, but her body would not respond. ''Your body is my canvas, your mind is my clay. The Voice would be silent. She did not notice, as the demons walked away, that she whispeared. "My body is his canvas, my mind is his clay." ---- Baal seemed to have taken over most of her body, she had her mind at least. And it will break. ''She Gripped her head, it was odd though, now it seemed she couldn't tell her own thoughts from the Voice. "We are almost there, my Dea!" Kamal shouted from the front of the carriage. Out of the window was a dark sky that flashed with red, the ground was dark, jagged rocks spired out of the ground, geting larger and large with every moment. They stopped. "We are here." she said. But what made her say that? she was feeling light headed, but she got down the steps to look at Baal's temple. Words cannot descride it to it's exact detail. It was as if you took all the churches in the world, smashed them togetor, and shaped them so that the only a keen eye could see that they were former churches, they were dark, cold, lifeless. and when ever the red flashed blood appeared on the buildings. Alloute felt weak, Baal was at work here, Kramslag was doing this, she tried to move away, but she walked toward it. Kamal and Tarvini followed suit. Inside was a small pedesal, and on that a small stand was a book. Her body responed to it, picking up the pace as her mind begged it to stop. The cover was, strange to say the least. Each image was horrible, she saw her brother Torn to shreads by a horrible lumbering beast, Cronis killing her with a rusty dagger, then Al- ''I don't r-reconize him! ''Alloutte relized that her memories of her family were slipping away, she tried to hang on to them. ''Okay, keep c-calm I have a brother...Or was he a friend? No, that can't be right. And I have a friend...Or another brother?! ''She began crying. ''They aren't important. ''Drying her tears on her sleeve she agreed. ''Yeah, if they were important they wouldn't have faded away like that. ''The voice continued. ''They left you here to rot, they were jealous of your power. She believed every word of it. Open the book and I will reveal more to you. '' She focused her attention on opening the book. when it was opened, the voice became stronger. the True Alloutte, or whatever remained of her, was locked away, and. A new being was born, the Dea Discorda. Chapter Four Kamal was getting nervous, Should Baal's acceptance of the Dea Discorda suppossed to like a long cerimony? ''I hope that Alloutte-I mean the Dea is alright. ''Truth be told, he sorta enjoyed observing humans, they were so throuly different, quite strange. He thought having a human as Dea Discorda would be interesting, if only to see until how long it would take her to become a true demon. The doors opened, and she finally came out. Tarvini and Kamal froze, this was not the Dea they knew. She seemed cold, evil, aloof even. "You two fools," She began. "get the carriage ready." The earth beneth there feet began to rumble, a dark aura appeared around her, waves of power washed over them. "Well! What are you waiting for maggots! get the @!#% carriage ready!" they never worked faster in thier lives. ---- Tarvini was happy that the Dea Discorda had final calmed down when they reached the castle. She stopped killing the servants (She had insisted that if they were too cowardly to come with her they were of no use.) when she sat on the throne. She called the remaining demons to consul. "What is it, your lordship?" Kamal asked. She gave him a glare, her voice came out as if she was trying her hardest not to kill him. "What else, destroying those who worship my... former master, Pucelle." This began nervous discussion among themselves. "My Dea, you have only now gotten this power from Baal, do you not think you should await before you-" they felt the power of the Dea Discordia, an aura of shadows surrounded her, as she glared at Tarvini. "Yes, Lord Baal granted me this power and his understanding of that pathetic, @#&!% of a god. I choose when and how to use this power, and I Chose to go and kill the mortals that dare to worship that @#&!% !" The demons looked at one another. "M-my lady, we would all love to go and attack The mortal world, but...it's just that you should try to learn how to control your powers." one very unfortunate demon answered. "The Dea Discorda smirked. "Oh, but I have great control over my power. Allow me to give you a demonstration!" in an instant, the Dea grasped him by the neck, the aura of darkness shrouded her. The demon shrieked in terror when the Dea plunged her fist straight through his stomach and out this back. With the demon still on her arm, she asked. "Any one else apposed?" Like any sane men they immediately agreed. She smiled, she through the demon off of her arm and went into the castle bedroom to rest. Fear held them all in place for a full hour until they departed. News of this event spread across the Netherworld, not a single demon had not heard of it by the the next morning. ---- Deep in the night, Tarvini and Kamal began to speak to one another. "This is insanity!" Tarvini whispered harshly. "Yes, I know this is what Baal wants but," Kamal shook this head. "This is madness, this will kill every Demon we send in, raids and general Havoc only attract native guards, but a full scale invasion would unite all the humans against us." "Perhapes Baal has abbandoned us," Tarvini sighed. "No, t-this is all part of his plan." Kamal replied, slower then his usual voice. "Whatever the case, I'll think over it, now friend, I belevie we need some rest." "Yes, that would be best." ---- ''The next day. The city ran red with blood. The Demons and humans were both suffering heavy causalties, but the Dea continued to fight, pushing into the temple. "PUCELLE! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" She screamed as she fought and killed her way to the temple. "YOU LEFT ME TO ROT IN HELL! I'LL DRAG YOU DOWN WITH ME! I AM THE DEA DISCORDA! I'LL KILL EVERYONE!" She laughed and Laughed like a madman, as she broke down the door. As she entered she saw two Demon hunters ready to strike, until they saw her. She prepared to attack, but something about them seemed...off. "Aloutte, is that...you?" The Dea Gripped her head. "Alex! That's not your sister, at least, not anymore." "The Dea screamed, were these those people she saw on the book? "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Aloutte was making a final attempt to gain control again. and the victor of the fight said; #A-A-A-lex? Cronis? 2. No, no longer shall Baal control us! 3. ...Lord Baal calls for your blood! An: Yes! chose your own ending! Ending one: The Dark Saint Aloutte fought for control, and she had won it. When she saw her brother standing there, and saw her bloodied hands, she broke into tears. "Sister? what happened?" Aloutte put her hands to her face and kept weeping. "Pucelle, oh Pucelle... Please, forgive me." She kept repeating this over and over. Cronis and Alex stood there, stunned at this. "I... knew she was devout, but even now, as a demon, to still worship her..." Cronis shook his head. "So, what should we do?" Alex asked. Aloutte seemed to be in a state of shock. She didn't move, just twitch, while in the same position of prayer she was in. "Alloutte, can you hear me?" She gave no response. Alex took a few steps closer. " It's me, your brother, you remember that." Alex was close enough to touch her. Cronis pulled out his dagger. "Alex, this is too risky." His glare seemed to say. "She's my sister, I won't give up on her Category:Fantasy Category:Serpentking Category:Stories Category:Adventure